


Don't put out that light (Nobody said it was easy)

by xXCarl_GrimesXx



Series: I'm never changing who I am [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Peters dad, may dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXCarl_GrimesXx/pseuds/xXCarl_GrimesXx
Summary: May dies and Peter is struggling to cope with it.  Good thing his dad is there to help him.In this AU Peter is Tony's son and civil war didn't happen.





	Don't put out that light (Nobody said it was easy)

**Author's Note:**

> I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORYLINE.  
> All right's go to Marvel and Sony. This is a none profit thing I was just bored.

Peter knew that his mental state wasn’t good. Slowly he knew he’d break down but he knew why. Having to go to school and deal with everything that entailed was not going to help his case very much. Nowadays it seems that schools just keep pressuring all the students to know what they want to do with their lives. Not to mention the fact that his dad was the one and only Tony Stark. Oh, and he also lives in a tower filled with the rest of the Avengers. And his Aunt had recently died.

 

“Mr. Parker?” Oh yeah, his dad also gave him a cover name so no one else would find out he had a son and try to kill him. So y’know just an average life. However, the name ‘Parker’ made him remember that night the night he wanted to forget.

 

“Mr. Parker are you with us?” Peter looked up from his desk to see his calculus teacher staring at him from across the room, looking slightly annoyed.

 

“Miss Peter probably doesn’t even know anything you’re talking about. His brain can’t handle it.” Flash called out from the seat in front of Peter with his classic know-it-all voice that Peter knew all too well. 

 

“That’s enough Mr. Thompson.” 

 

Yep just an average day. 

 

Eventually after what seemed to be years school ended. And because the universe likes to test how far it can go before Peter snaps. It was raining. And he needed to walk back to the tower. Neither his dad or the avengers would be there when he got back because they were fighting some HYDRA agents somewhere around the world.

 

The rain felt icey cold Peter was sure he was going to catch a cold from walking and taking the subway all the way back to the tower. He knew he could’ve called Happy to take him home but Peter didn’t want to inconvenience him. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

As soon as Peter stepped into the elevator to take him up to the floor that him and Tony lived on FRIDAY greeted him.

 

“Hello Peter, Mister Stark just called to let you know that him and the other avengers will be coming home early and will be here shortly. You do seem to be cold, would you like me to turn on the heaters for you?”

 

“No, I’m okay, thanks FRIDAY.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

Peter sighed as he stepped onto the landing of his floor. He was soaked. He couldn’t let his dad know that he walked all the way home in the rain, he’d kill him. 

 

Deciding it was quicker to take a shower and get dressed in some none damp clothes was probably the best idea he had. 

 

Peter hopped into the shower, dried himself off and put on some dry clothes and discarded his wet ones in to the washer.

 

That’s when he knew he caught a cold. His throat started to feel tingly like it usually does when someone catches a cold. 

 

_ Great, this is just what I needed today. I should probably take a nap… maybe then I can sleep some of this off before dad gets home.  _

 

Peter lied down on his bed and it wasn’t long before he passed out.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_ “Peter.” Aunt May stood in front of his as pale as a ghost. “Peter, what did you do!?” She screamed. _

 

_ “May?... what I don’t understand?” _

 

_ “Don’t lie to me. YOU KILLED ME!” Aunt May looked at him and Peter could see the disgust in her face.  _

 

_ “I didn’t. I’d never hurt you May I promise.” Peter cried. He knew it was his fault though. He’d always known. It was his fault May had died that night and know he couldn’t ever apologise to her. Afterall, she’s dead now. Because of him. _

 

_ “You know it’s your fault Peter. Why didn’t you save me!?” _

 

_ “This isn’t real! You aren’t here!” He couldn’t believe this. She wasn’t here. She wasn’t here. And it’s his fault. _

  
  


“Peter!”

 

“NO, GET OFF ME! YOU AREN’T REAL, YOU'RE DEAD!”

 

“Peter! Calm down, you’re ok, I’m here. Wake up, baby. Come on.” Peter became aware of the fact someone was holding him and rocking him back and forth. And the voice was of someone familiar, his dad.

 

“I-I killed h-her.” He sobbed. The words coming out broken.

 

“No, Peter, you didn’t.” Tony’s words came out in a choked noise. Upset that Peter would even think that. 

 

“It was m-me… it’s my f-fault I-”

 

“It wasn’t your fault Petey. I promise you. It was an accident. You weren’t even there.”

 

“BUT I SHOULD’VE BEEN.” Peter screamed. “I should’ve been there. It should’ve been me.”

 

“Don’t you dare say that. It was a car accident Peter. She was on her way to work remember? You had nothing to do with it. Peter please don’t ever wish it was you.”

 

Tony held Peter as he calmed down. He knew this would happen eventually. His kid is like him when it comes to guilt. Tony also knew that Peter had been suppressing the night of May’s death. 

 

He remembered how it felt to have to tell his kid that his Aunt just died because of a drunk driver hitting her off the road. Peter was meant to have stayed at May’s for the weekend, she cancelled it however because she had been called into work to take over someone else shift. 

 

Tony just held Peter closely. He wasn’t going to let Peter carry the weight of his Aunt’s death on his shoulders. Not if he could help it anyway. Peter was his son. And Tony would never let anyone put out his light.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr:  
> xxnaomimidnightxx
> 
> And I might make this into a series if people want it to be. But I don't know so let me know what you think.  
> Sorry for killing May.


End file.
